


You had me frozen

by Cumberhiddleston92



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, I will add more when I get there - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberhiddleston92/pseuds/Cumberhiddleston92
Summary: First story so be nice.Leonard and the team track a powerful stone to a girl. They need to get it before Vandal Savage does. But when Leonard sees who has the stone everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters in this story. I made up Elizabeth.

Leonard's view

The mall was so busy that leonard lost his target three different times. The target was a female roughly 28 years old, brown hair, brown eyes, and she has a very powerful ring. So powerful that Vandal Savage wanted it. 

"She better just give us the ring." Leonard thought. "I don't really like to kidnap people unless I have to."

"What is the girl's name? The one we are looking for?" Ray asked thru the coms.

"Elizabeth Allen" said Captain Rip Hunter. "She holds a very important ring and we need that ring."

Leonard rolled his eyes. " Sometimes I think you only keep Mick and I around to steal things."

"Oh come on, Leonard. That is isn't true." Sara said.

"Hey guys I found her. She entered the bookstore." Jaxs called from the coms.

Leonard walks into the bookstore and walks down a couple of rows to find Elizabeth reading about gems. He laughs at thought. 

"Excuse me?" A soft voice calls to him.

Leonard blinks back to find a pair of brown eyes on him. He can see a spark behind them that almost looks like lighting. "Man she is beautiful." He thought.

Her View

She was looking at this book about gems trying to find out about the stone that she found yesterday. A dry laugh caught her attention. 

She looks up. Her breath caught in her throat as a handsome man with gorgeous ice blue eyes looks back at her. 

"Excuse me?" She exclaims.

It took him a bit to answer her. "He probably thinks you look funny." She thought to herself. 

"Oh I'm sorry. I just wanted to read that book you have in your hands. May I have it?" The stranger said.

His voice was almost cold but yet it made her feel almost at peace with herself. 

"Well I do apologize but I kinda need this book." 

"Well, how about we read the book over coffee or something?" The man with the icey blue eyes said as he flashed her a smile.

"Wow that smile can kill" she thought. "Sorry, but I have to go and besides, I like cold things better then a hot drink." She flashed him a flirty smile.

Elizabeth turned around and walked away from the mysterious man. "Wow. He was cute." She thought as she turned her head to look at the man once more, seeing that he was looking right at her. Her brown eyes met his icey blue ones and she could feel her face blush. 

Slowly she turned back around and heading off to by the book in her hands. "Never will I see such a handsome man as him." She thought as she made her way to the check out line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter. I already started writing the third. I am super excited about this story. :)

Leonard's view

"Sorry, but I have to go and besides I like cold things better hot drinks." 

Leonard was frozen in place as she turned and walked away, but before she could disappear from his view, she turned and looked at him. He saw her face get a little pink as she looked at him. Then she turned the corner.

He just couldn't believe what had happen. That line, the way she smiled, she was just so...

"Hey man!" A shout come from his ear piece.

"What?" He said with a snarky voice.

"Did you get the ring?" Jax asked. 

Leonard looked down at his empty hands. 

"No."

"Why not?" Jax said confused. "I thought you were a Master Thief?" 

"I am." He said annoyed.

Leonard turned around to head out of the store and he was thinking to himself. "I should've pressed her harder for that book and then I could have grabbed her ring."

All of a sudden, a loud explosion interrupted his thoughts. As he turned the corner, what he saw was pure chaos. Fire everywhere, pieces of shelves everywhere, and people running and screaming. Leonard looked around til he saw what or who he was looking for. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her. Elizabeth's body was laying on the ground, blood coming from her head.

He tried to run to her, to help her. Suddenly, he felt bullets fly passed him. He ducked down as they hit the wall behind him. He took cover as more bullets rocked passed him. 

"I could use some cover!" He yelled into the ear piece. 

"What happed?" Rip yelled.

"Vandel's men showed up." Sara said in the ear piece. As she joined him behind the wall.

"Elizabeth is on the ground and her head is bleeding." Ray shouted.

"I can get to her if I had some cover!" Leonard shouted again.

All of a sudden, there was a steam of fire that shot out of nowhere. Making a fire wall between Elizabeth and Vandel's men. Leonard looked around and saw Mick with a huge grin on his face and he was laughing hysterically. His fire gun was sweaping the area were Vandel's men had just been. 

"Run, run pigs." Mick shouts with a wicked grin on his face.

"Well, it looks like Mick give you some cover to get her." Sara said looking amused. 

"Mick always has my back." Leonard stated and flashed Sara a smiled.

Leonard got up from his hiding spot and ran to Elizabeth.

"Please don't be dead." Leonard thought to himself. "Please."

He placed his fingers on her neck to see if he could find a pulse. As soon as his fingers touched her neck, he was shocked. Leonard brought his hand back. "Weird" he thought. 

"Get her and go!" Rip shouted in his ear piece. "Or else she will die because Mick is BURNING DOWN the building!" 

Leonard grab Elizabeth's body and carried her bridel style out of the back of the store. Leonard heard a grunt as he looked down and saw that Elizabeth was moving and started to open her eyes.

Elizabeth's View

She was being carried out of somewhere. The whole place smelled like smoke and her head hurt. 

Elizabeth grunted as she tried to move. Her whole body hurt. She heard heavy breathing above her. She slowly opened her eyes to see the man with the icey blue eyes again. She tried to talk to him, but it only came out as another grunt. 

"Shhh Elizabeth. You're safe. I got you." The man told her. 

The man was running out and shouting at others out of her view. Her eyes were too heavy to keep open. 

"Stay awake. Please Elizabeth. We are almost there." The man said.

She looked into his icey blue eyes again as she blacked out for a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same deal as before. Leave a kudos and or comment before if you want me to add another chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth's View

Elizabeth woke up but she had to blink a couple of times because the room was so bright. She brought her arms up and rubbed her face. She slowly opened up her eyes and took a look around.

What she saw was that she was in a medical room, laying on a weird chair/bed thing. Shelfs full of meds and monitors. 

She slowly got up as her body was still kinda sore. She saw that she was in new clothes than what she got dressed in for that day. But what she saw and that really surprised her is that the icey blue man's parka was laying on her. She blushed as she put the parka on. "So comfy" she thought as she took a deep breath and took in the man's scent. 

"Hello Elizabeth." Said someone out of the blue.

"Oh fuck!" She exclaimed. "Who are you or where are you?" 

She looked around and saw no one.

"Oh I am sorry. I am Gideon and I am an AI. I will let Captain Hunter know that you are awake."

"Could you open the doors? I want out." She said to the air.

"Sure." The AI said. 

"Thanks" 

Elizabeth walked down the hallway and she pulled the parka closer to her body. "Man, it is cold." She rubbed her hands together and noticed that her class ring was gone. She looked down and saw that, yep, they took her class ring. 

"Son of a bitch! They took my ring!" She cried

Now mad and feeling the electricity flowing through her, she half walked and ran down the hallway. She saw a large corridor and she heard people talking. She slowed her pace as she watched the sence before her.

"Captain, the ring has no special powers." The AI said.

"Look again, Gideon." Order what she thought was the Captain Hunter, Gideon was talking about. 

Four people stood around a table looking thing. A blone chick that looks like she can kill with just snapping her fingers. An old dude with white hair. He looked like a professer at one time. The Captain Hunter wore a brown long coat and had a British accent. And there was the man with the icey eyez. Elizabeth's face was growing red when her eyes found him. 

"Captain, I ran the tests again. The ring is just a normal class ring. No special powers to it." Rang the AI

"Well damn." The blone chick said. "So back to square one." 

"I guess you're right about that one." The older man said. 

"It seems so. But what do we do about Elizabeth? It isn't like we can't drop her off. Vandel is still looking for her." The icey blue man said looking worried. 

"Aww he cares for me." Elizabeth thought.

"I don't know. We could just lock her up. We can't let Vandel have her." Hunter said with an annoied look on his face. 

"What?!? Lock me up? Who are these people and why do they want to lock me up?" Elizabeth looked around to see if there was an escape route.

She was too busy looking around to hear the heavy foot steps behind her.

"Well, look who is up?" Said a gruff voice.

Elizabeth jumped and turned around to face a huge blad looking man with a wicked smile on his face. 

"He.. Hello." She squeaked. The fear was painted on her face.

"Name's Mick and you're in my way." Mick grunted. 

"Well I am Elizabeth and I will be leaving shortly. As soon as I get my ring back." 

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty." A voice said behind her. 

Elizabeth turned again to be face to face with the blone chick. 

"My name is Sara and that ring, you can't have it. Sorry"

Elizabeth noticed that the whole room was staring at her. 

"Well I would like it back. It is just a class ring. Nothing more." 

"Sorry no can do. My team and I need to run more texts on it." Captain Hunter said. 

Elizabeth was getting mad, but she had to stay clam. She saw that Hunter had her ring in his hands and that he was across the room. 

"Damn. I am going to have to use that."  She thought with a sigh. Elizabeth got down in a running starting position. Which earned a couple of weird looks froom around the room.

"Okay try not to trip." She reminded herself. 

Leonard's View

He could tell Elizabeth was getting annoyed by everyone. He saw her eyes flick towards Rip from across the room. She let out a sigh.

"What is she thinking?" He thought. Then he really wondered what she was up to as she got down in a running position.

All of a sudden there was a flash of blue lightning where Elizabeth was. 

"Son of a bitch!" Sara cried

"Hmph!!" cried Rip

Leonard looked around to see Rip on his back looking like he just had the wind knocked out of him. He also saw Elizabeth standing over him with a proud look on her face as she slipped her ring on her finger. He saw bits of blue lightning around her. Leonard just noticed that she was still wearing his parka. "Damn. She looks good with that on." He could feel his face starting to blush.

"Oh damn! Is she related to the Flash?" Jaxs yelled as he entered the room. 

Elizabeth looked at Jaxs a bit annoyed. Before Jaxs knew what had hit him, Elizabeth had ran over and grabbed his ankle and pulled it out from under him. He fell on his back. "Oww" was all he said. 

Leonard looked at her with such an amazement that his jaw dropped. He looked at her and she looked at him. Her face was full of sadness. Then in a flash of blue lightning she was gone. 

"What the hell was that?" Sara asked.

"Elizabeth is Barry Allen's little sister." Gideon stated.

"How come you didn't tell us that she had powers?" Rip said annoyed as he got up.

"She showed no powers when I scanned her." 

Leonard looked at Rip and Sara and decided that listening to them was boring. So he set off to find Elizabeth. To hopefully tell her how he felt about her and at lease to find out if she was good like The Flash or not. 

He walked around the ship and checked the rooms as he went. No luck anywhere. He was about to give up when he heard crying. He followed the sound and when he found her, she was crying and holding herself.

"Hey." He said trying to comfort her.

"What do you want?" She asked not looking up at him. 

"I want to know if you are okay?"

"I am just peachy."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you aren't a fool." She stated as she finally looked at him. 

Her eyes were red from crying. Leonard's heart was pulled for seeing her like this. He sat down next to her. 

"I am Leonard Snart. I saved you from the fire and I know who you are.."

"Thank you and nice to meet you and yes. I am the little sister of Barry Allen aka the The Flash. But no one know who I am and nor does anyone want my help or care. Sorry, I know the question that was buzzing around in your heads." 

"Do you read minds as well?" He asked careful of his next thoughts. 

"No. I just run super fast. Faster than The Flash but no one cares and whenever anyone sees my powers they ask 'Are you The Flash? Or related to him?' Seriously? I can't escape him."

"Why don't you like your brother?" Leonard askes with a heavy heart. 

"Well, I have electricity surging through my body and I killed a person when I was mad. I lost control and I touched him. He just died. Barry thinks I did it. I didn't mean for it to happen. It was an accident."

Leonard saw tears starting to build up in her gorgeous brown eyes. 

Leonard grabs her chin gently and tils her chin up. Slowly he bring his lips to hers. Her soft lips dance with his. A moan escapes her mouth. He slides his tongue in, deeping the kiss. Her hands went around his neck. He pulled her closer afraid if he let her go, that she would run away.

He had to let go of the kiss to breath. She took a couple of breaths before she looked back at him. He saw lust in her brown eyes. He was sure that he had the same look in his. 

"Elizabeth, I normally don't say this often but I love you." 

He waited for a response. 

Elizabeth just smiled back at him and said " I love you too, Leonard."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the book used in this chapter. I am just a fan of it and a fan of reading.

Elizabeth's View

A couple of months has passed since the fire that changed Elizabeth's life. Elizabeth was Leonard's and he was hers. 

Mick really didn't seem to mind her and enjoyed the fact that if they got bored, they would cause trouble for the whole team. Just pranks and things to cause chaos for them. 

Anyways, Elizabeth was reading "It" by Stephen King when a loud buzzing alarm went off thru the Waverider.

"What is with the alarm Gideon?" She asked plugging her ears. 

"There seems to be someone on the ship." Gideon responded.

Elizabeth got up from her and Leonard's bed. She ran to find Leonard walking to the control room with his Ice Gun in hand.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Hello, my Leo." She answered him. 

"I think you should say behind me in case Vandel somehow got on board the ship."

"Aww. How sweet. You do care for me." She giggled.

He just flashed her a smile. 

Elizabeth and Leonard made it to the control room to find that the whole team was talking to a man in a red running suit. 

"I know how this looks, but we saved her from Vandel's men. They would have killed her or used her powers for evil." Rip argued. 

"She has been missing for months! She is my sister! Where is she?!" Yelled the man with red leather running suit. 

"Barry?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Liz!" Barry said with a sigh of relief. 

Barry walked over to her and give her a hug. When he pulled back, he eyed Leonard with a disapproving look.

"Liz, I have missed you! Joe and I thought you were dead."

"I am okay, Barry. Really I am."

"Come on, I am taking you home." Barry stated while reaching for her arm. 

Leonard, who saw what he was doing, grabbed Barry's arm and stopped him. 

"I don't think so, Allen." He said with a protected tone of voice.

"Let go, Snart. She is coming with me and she is never going to see you again." 

"Hmm, not likely." 

Barry grabbed Leonard's parka and threw him into the wall. Barry grabbed his coat again and said "She is coming with me. I don't..."

Just as Barry was finishing, Elizabeth ran over to Barry grabbed him and threw him across the room.

"No Barry, I am happy here and I am staying he..."

All of sudden, she felt very sick. Like there was a foul smell in the air. She tried to not puke, but it came out. 

She threw up all over the floor. She was bent over puking. Tears in her eyes and shaking very badly. Thankfully, she had put up her hair that morning.

"Elizabeth. Are you okay?" Leonard asked while he put his hand on her back. 

Once she was done puking, she answered "I think so?"

Sara walked over and grabbed her arm. 

"I am going to get her to the med bay. You two stay out of it."

She looked at Leonard and Barry.

Sara put Elizabeth's arm around her shoulders and walked her to the med bay. 

"I will be fine. I just need to rest." Elizabeth said with a shaky voice. 

"No. I am taking you to the med bay. Gideon prepare the med chair to run tests on Elizabeth."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked looking a little green in the face. 

"Because I think you and Leonard been having a little too much fun in the bedroom."

Elizabeth was silent the rest of the way. 

Sara put her in the med chair and Gideon ran a blue light over Elizabeth. Elizabeth sat silently waiting what was only a few minutes, but it seemed like years, for the test results.

"Well, Miss Allen, I do have to congratulate you and Mr. Snart. You are indeed pregnant."

"What the hell?!?" A very angry Barry Allen yelled from the door. As he just walked in.


	5. Final Chapter

Elizabeth's View

"Well shit.. Hi Barry." I say as he walks towards me.

"Elizabeth, it is Leonard's?"

"Yeah. I love him, Barry. I know you and I haven't got along and that you and Leo don't get along. But please for the little one please try." I beg him with tears in my eyes.

"Elizabeth, I will. Please don't cry." Barry said as he hugs me. 

When he pulled out of the hug, he smiled at me with such a goofy grin.

I laughed. 

"So what are you going to name the kid? Is it going to be a speedster too?"

"What is going on in here?" Leonard stated as he walks in. 

I run to him and embrace him. 

"Leo, you are going to be a dad." 

"Good. Just what I thought. Now, I can bug Allen as much as I want!" He said with a smirk. 

"Great." Barry sighed.

Just as I was about to kiss my Leo, more alarms went off in the Waverider. 

"We found Vandal. He is on the ship." Gideon stated thru the speakers.

Leonard looked at me. "Elizabeth, run and hide. I know it isn't your thing to do, but please protect yourself and our little girl." 

"Fine. But it is boy." I smirked. 

I ran out of the med bay, down to the hall, and I ran into Leonard's and my room. Shut off the lights and hid in the bathroom. 

Silence. 

Silence.

Silence.

I hear someone walking outside the door. I try my best to not make a sound. But all of a sudden, a wave of sickness hit me. I try to not throw up, but I puke all over the floor. 

The sounds stop just outside the door. The door opens and the lights turn on. Vandal stands right in front of the bathroom door, looking down at me. 

"Well what a nice surprise. Hello Elizabeth and company." He smiles.

"No. Please no." I get up slowly wiping the vomit off of my chin. 

"Maybe I can get by him if I run past him." I thought. "Yeah. That might work." 

I start to run as I see he slowly pulls a knife from his jacket. I just made it past the bathroom door when I tripped over the rug. 

I roll and hit my head on the nightstand. 

Blackness starts to cloud my eye sight. With what is left of my eye sight, I see Vandal walk towards me with his knife in front of him. 

"Well, tell Rip I will be seeing him. And tell his wife and son I say hello."

With the last line, he plunged the knife into my heart.

It hurts. My heart hurts. 

He twists the knife and more blood comes out of the stab wound.

He pulls it out and more blood comes out. 

"Leo....Leo...Leo..."

Vandal laughs and walks away. His smile is still on his face. 

He walks out of the room. 

"Help me....Leo...help.."

My vision starts to fade. As I start to close my eyes, I see Leonard run into the room screaming. His face looks in pain and sad. 

"Leo...I...love....y..ou.."

With that the last breath was out of my lungs. My vision fade to black. But not before I see Leonard crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write more chapters if you would like them. Leave comments and kudos if you want. :)


End file.
